1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seats that are both foldable and tiltable.
2. Background Art
Successful automotive vehicle design requires consideration of numerous diverse design objectives. Components comprising the automobile must often meet criteria ranging from strength and durability to style and comfort. Moreover, increased functionality combined with ease of operation are also important vehicle design characteristics.
One such consideration, is the effective design of small and mid-sized vehicles with improved storage capabilities. In order to temporarily enlarge the trunk space, newer automotive vehicles sometimes incorporate a fold down rear seat back. In these designs the rear surfaces of the seat backs are releasably latched to a cross member of the vehicle body, that runs behind the seat backs, between them and the trunk space. Typically, designs suffer by having little ability to adjust to a vehicle occupants comfort requirements. Moreover, although such designs work reasonably well, the ever increasing competitive nature of the automotive industry requires designs with improved functionality.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vehicle seats that are foldable while providing enhanced functionality.